


the Mikaelson cousins

by leosabwriter



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosabwriter/pseuds/leosabwriter
Summary: After promising her aunt to babysit her little cousin Nik for a night Hope finds herself desperately trying to keep up with an energetic 5 year old Mikaelson witch.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	the Mikaelson cousins

„and you‘re really sure that you can handle it?“

Freya Mikaelson for sure wasn‘t fond of the idea of letting her 5 year old son stay with her chaos seeking teenage niece for the evening.

„We‘re gonna be fine I promise! However we haven‘t had any monsters here since last month. I‘m sure it will be a relaxed and most importantly safe evening. 

Also you and aunt Keelin deserve a peacefully dinner tonight !“

Hope always had a soft spot for her baby cousin Nik and spending some quality time with family was for sure what she needed after everything that happened lately.

„Fine...but please don‘t let him do magic he can‘t control it yet and it could turn out really dangerous. Also no sweets past seven and please don‘t stay up too late.“

„yeah yeah yeah got it, don‘t worry. Remember that one time I looked after him in New Orleans? I’m a great baby sitter!”

“If you mean by baby sitting looking after him for 5 minutes while I was looking for my phone sure.”

Aunt and niece started laughing when they thought about all the great times they’ve spent together at home in New Orleans.

After saying goodbye to her aunt the young tribrid looked to the couch where she last saw her cousin drawing a picture of a wolf which he was interested in lately.

Only to realize that the kid wasn’t there anymore.

“Nik? Where did you go?” 

Hope started to panic. 

Of course she had to lose her cousin in the first five minutes of baby sitting him.

After repeatingly shouting his name she suddenly heard a shatter and a loud scream afterwards. 

She followed the noice that led her to the school kitchen and with that to Lizzie Saltzman.

“is everything okay? I heard you scream-  
Oh my god Nik what did you do!?”

The 5 year old somehow managed to throw a whole bowl of cookie dough on the floor.

“I wanted to see what it tastes like! It looked very good”

Hope helplessly looked at Lizzie.

“I’m soo sorry, I promised my aunts to look after my little cousin over the weekend and wasn’t paying attention for a few seconds and suddenly he was gone! I’m gonna clean that up real quick.”

“Don’t worry it’s fine, the cookie dough was terrible anyways. I shouldn’t have even started to bake anything, knowing how much I suck at baking.” 

The blonde laughed it off, helping Hope to clean the mess up.

“So, how do you like the Salvatore School so far Nik?” Lizzie asked the little one, waiting for an answer.

“Nik? Oh no where did he go?” 

Neither Hope or Lizzie realized that the five year old ran away again while they were cleaning up.

“not again....” The ginger said, starting to run out of the kitchen, pulling Lizzie behind her.

“Relax, he can’t be too far away it’s only been like a minute.” Lizzie tried to calm her best friend down.

“But he’s a witch in a school full of magical objects! Who knows what could happen?!” 

The tribrid panicked while looking for the little dark haired boy that looked exactly like the perfect mix of her aunts. 

“My aunt’s gonna kill me....and doctor saltzman is gonna kill me for letting a five year old witcher running around schoo-“

“I found him Mikaelson.”

Lizzie was standing in the doorway of her and her sisters room. Nik was sitting next to Josie on her bed looking eagerly at her magic spellbook in front of her.

“Oh thank god! Josie I’m so sorry he just ran away without us noticing!” The smaller girl tried to explain. 

“It’s fine” the brunette laughed. “Is that your little cousin?”

“I’m not little I’m already big see!” Nik replied, jumping on Josie’s bed in order to be taller.

“Nik! Come down there you can’t just jump on other peoples beds!” The 18 year old quickly said while grabbing her cousin.

“Hope relax it’s fine really! Besides I don’t mind such adorable company.”

“My aunts are having a dinner for two tonight and I promised to look after Nik...but I didn’t think 5 year olds would be that exhausting.”

“Right? Pedro is only a little older and much easier to handle!” Lizzie complained, finally entering the room aswell.

“Well little Nik is a whole Mikaelson, chaos is in our blood.” Hope jokingly replied.

“I can help you if you want, I’ve always been great with kids!   
Hey Nik have you ever played with a rubix cube?” 

The boy shook his head watching curiously as the brunette witch pulled out a colorful device.

“The goal of a rubix cube is to change the color pattern in a way that each color is on it’s own side.See, like that! You wanna try?”

With that the little witch left his cousins’ side to jump on the bed next to Josie again, trying to solve the rubix problem.

“This is dumb!!”

After a few desperate tries of mastering the “magic” cube the boy clearly had enough and threw the toy on the floor.

“INCENDI-“

Lizzie quickly covered the boys mouth before the well known fire spell could do it’s work.

“Don’t ever say that Nik you could hurt people! This spell isn’t safe!” 

Being the most powerful supernatural being was one thing, but babysitting a 5 year old witcher was a whole new level of stress.

The scenario made Josie laugh.

“Whats so funny Jo?”

“Nothing liz it’s just...that reminded me of what mom told me about myself when I was around his age. Apparently I always tried to set things on fire.”

“Oh yeah remember that one time you tried to set ME on fire because I accidently siphoned mom?” Lizzie laughed at the memory.

“You did what?? You really had a thing for fire since you were born huh?”

The three girls started laughing loudly at the thought of a five year old josie wanting to burn her twin alive while Nik just sat there confused.

“If I can’t do the you-know-what-spell what else can I do?” he said after a while.

“Didn’t your moms teach you some safe spells?” The brunette twin asked.

“yes but only the boring ones like making flowers grow and stuff...the girly spells you know” the kid explained.

“Flower spells aren’t boring! I used to love them when I was a kid!”

“Yes but you are a girl Hope. I want to do cool spells for boys!”

“Oh I know something easy and cool for boys, you wanna see?” Josie asked Nik while waiting for Hope’s approval which she received with a small nod.

“agmen scan cogitatio hyacinthum” the brunette witch whispered calmly.

Suddenly a blue light came out of her palms and with the light a small magical train appeared over their heads. 

It was a similar spell as the comfort spell that made a little butterfly appear in order to create peace of mind.

The blue light train moved over their heads which made the youngest Mikaelson look in awe. 

“Woaaaaah this is so cool!!” He said while starring at the floating little train.

“Can I try that too?” Nik asked, looking at his cousin.

“whoops it’s already late, maybe tomorrow, but for now it’s bed time buddy.”

Later in bed Nik told his cousin how awesome her friends were. 

Especialy the pretty one with the brown hair and the floating train, which he decided he was gonna marry someday.

**Author's Note:**

> hey,  
> this the first fic I wrote and published in a long time so please be gentle with me xo


End file.
